


Simple Things

by Hollowgayle



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Amanda does not!, F/F, Face-Sitting, Grief/Comfort, Porn with some plot, Sex in precarious locations, Sloane has some reservations, Yknow. All the fun stuff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowgayle/pseuds/Hollowgayle
Summary: Sloane has a way of making everything sound easy. Holliday doesn't mind.





	Simple Things

The first time Sloane claps her shoulder, Holliday feels the impact through her entire frame. It is, somehow, the deepest she has ever been touched. 

It shakes her, in its own way. She laughs it off, weakly, and she breathes deep - Sloane assumes comfort, and she’s correct - but Amanda feels more, remembers more - And the next time they touch, she is crying into the Titan’s chestplate, fingers curled about the blunt edges and knuckles white, 869,919,669 miles away from everything she has ever known.

The number, she thinks, is easier to parse in kilometers. 1.4 billion of them. It’s the number she would rather work with, were she designing a jumpship or fixing one, but she isn’t. More people than parts of a warp drive trampled beneath Cabal feet, she knows- More Hive between them and any chance of getting home than cells in her body, she thinks. Ikora is gone. Cayde is missing.

And so, when the emotion wells, she is helpless to stop it. Her frame is slight against Sloane’s- She wonders if the titan can feel her weight, or only knows it is there in theory- And when gauntleted fingers stroke through her hair, she closes her eyes and lets the sobs rend themselves from her throat. 

There are worse things, she thinks, than the comfort of a strong stranger in the howling cold.

Sloane, on the other hand, does not keep track. Not consciously. There are more important numbers than the one that ticks up a digit each time Amanda Holliday slips into her makeshift command center, or her makeshift office, or her bed three times.

Well,  _ maybe _ her bed. Three is… An easy number to keep track of, regardless of the tears it’s stained by.

Regardless, there are enough wordless nights of silent comfort between her and the shipwright. She doesn’t dwell, not like Amanda does, and doesn’t expect reciprocation. Something heavier than grief hangs over Titan, something thicker than helplessness, and Sloane has resolved herself to cut through it and stand against the tide. She would do it alone, if only Zavala would let her - But he will not. It’s the first time in a month that she’s shed her armor when she feels firm hands on firmer shoulders over the mesh of her undersuit, and she tenses, stroking the topographical map of Titan’s surface beneath her fingers and letting the reaction ease out through the motion.

“Holliday,” she intones, with no shortage of soft patience in her voice, and she sounds exhausted. That is far from Amanda’s fault. “You should be sleeping.” If she is honest with herself, Sloane doesn’t mind the company. She never has. She can only imagine what Zavala would say, what he would think, of…

Gently, she shrugs Holliday’s hands off her shoulders and turns to face her. She is so much smaller, without her armor- But she is no less a wall of a woman. 

“You don’t sleep,” Holliday rebuts, and the Titan sets her jaw expressionless, lifting her brows ever so faintly and glancing elsewhere. The shipwright is, of course, right. Her gaze is drawn towards the map she has abandoned - But Holliday won’t relent, worrying her lips between her teeth before continuing. “I know you think about ‘em. The guardians you sent down there. The people. Ya ain’t heartless, Sloane. Can I help? Yer always…”

It’s her turn to be wordless now. Sloane won’t relent, won’t respond, though her gaze has drifted back to the other woman, watching intently. “Yer always…”

There is a long pause, full of things she can’t say, or won’t.  _ There. Willing to listen. Awake.  _ It’s true, that Sloane doesn’t sleep. She hasn’t slept since the tower fell - Hasn’t felt it necessary. If she had reason to be restless before, now it has become part of her duty - How is she meant to sleep, knowing how many lightless guardians she has allowed to offer themselves up to death’s claws in the arcology? She has no right. She wonders if she will again, and fixes Amanda with a gaze that becomes less stern by the second.

“Holliday,” she begins, and pauses before crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight back against the table. “You don’t have to worry about me. Don’t have to worry about how I’m doing. Twilight Gap-”

“It wasn’t worse than this.”

Holliday speaks firmly for the first time in a long time. Perhaps she is sick of the illusion, or the reassurances - Speaking bluntly is a comfort all by itself, but the words still make Sloane’s stomach twist. She clenches her jaw and sits up, no longer leaning back against the table, and lifts her hands in surrender.

“You’re right.”

There is silence as the two stare at each other, brows furrowed. Amanda sucks in a sharp breath, and speaks firmly once more. 

“So what are we goin’ to do about it, damn it?” 

There is the slightest waver in her voice that Sloane would gamble anything upon being a crack waiting to happen, but it never comes. Amanda’s expression is stern, her mouth set in a line that rivals Sloane’s posture, and the titan straightens up further as a result, shoulders squaring and jaw set.

“I’m going to  _ burn _ the hive out of this planet,” Sloane says, the words tumbling out of her mouth a promise she cannot keep, but delivered with no amount of uncertainty. “We’re going to get the traveler back.”

“And how are we goin’ to do _ that? _ ”

The words are spoken as a challenge Amanda is begging her to rise to. Though said sternly, almost accusatory, Holliday  _ wants _ there to be a plan. She  _ needs _ it. 

Sloane opens her mouth to speak, and the entire station shifts. She realizes what is happening a moment before Amanda, and she lunges across the way to tackle Holliday as she stumbles all on her own, letting out a cry that is nearly drowned out. Even from inside, the screaming of steel as the entire platform shifts and buckles beneath them is almost deafening - It’s worse than the shriek of the Hive, and as the pair of them hit the ground, Sloane wonders if this part of the platforming is boyaunt. She can feel Amanda’s panicked breathing. She can feel the bend of steel.  _ Idiot. Idiot.  _ She brought them here. She brought them all here, and they’re all the same-

She rolls over, pulls Holliday onto her chest, and wonders if when they hit the water, her body will break. Amanda is trembling, and Sloane tucks her chin over the smaller woman’s head as they brace. Despite it all, her breath is steady, a sharp exhale and a tighter grasp as they slide across the floor, Sloane tucking Amanda’s head to her chest as her back hits the wall with a dull thump. The world is still- And then everything stops. The movement. The sound. Not so much as a creak. Far, far below, Sloane can hear the roll of the methane ocean over Holliday’s gentle sniffling against her chest. She runs her fingers through the shipwright’s hair, and moves to kiss the crown of her head- Holliday lifts her chin and claims the kiss for her lips instead, tasting like nervous tears turned giddy relief and overwhelmed, ragged gasps. 

Sloane is struck silent and still. 

The shipwright pulls back back to stare down at the Titan. They are safe for now, their little corner of the world stable after all, and the meaning is not lost on either of them. Sloane, mortal heart beating hot in her chest with the thrill of being alive, stares up at the younger woman.

“Tell me, Sloane. Tell me how we’re goin’ to do it.”

Sloane isn’t so sure they’re talking about the Traveler anymore, but Holliday knows now the Titan would die to give her a chance to live. There is no taking that back, and one massive hand comes to rest over Holliday’s heart as she starts to speak. “Amanda,” she begins, and her voice is as steady as every wall she’s built, literal and otherwise. “I can’t promise you that the City–”

“I don’t wanna talk about the City, Deputy Commander.”

Everything she has ever known is a 1.4 billion kilometers away, Amanda thinks. But not Sloane.

Constant, steady Sloane, with her strong hand over Holliday’s heart and her warm body beneath her. Maybe this isn’t a good idea- But since losing the young wolf, she’s been nothing if not fresh out of those, she thinks. When she grasps Sloane’s hand, and guides it to her lips so that she can kiss her palm, the Titan doesn’t stop her. She sits up, and Amanda feels the tense and draw of the muscles of Sloane’s stomach between her legs where she is perched, straddling them. If that hadn’t earned a leap of her heart from chest to throat, the way Sloane strokes her cheek ever so gently does.

“You need this?” The Titan asks at last, eying her levelly, and Holliday gulps down air, nodding and brushing the tears from her eyes. Sloane has touched her deeper than anyone. Amanda wants her deeper still. “Okay,” Sloane says at last. “Come here, first, let me, just…”

There is a long silence between the two as Sloane kisses the taste of tears from Holliday’s mouth. Soft, staggered breaths pass between slightly chapped lips in no rush or hurry, and the shipwright can only coo in the Titan’s embrace, blue eyes closed and metal leg twitching for desire to curl her toes. For all of her sudden, brash need, the crescendo of a month of quiet longing, Sloane is soft, and methodical, and so very very gentle even as she is firm. When Amanda’s hands wander too far, the Titan grasps both of her wrists and guides them back to her sides - The shipwright whines softly, fighting not to squirm in her lap.

“I want your mouth,” Holliday manages at last, voice tight, and to speak between kisses is no small feat. Sloane has moved on to her throat, holding both of her wrists in one strong, calloused hand and brushing blonde locks out of the way with the other; it is easier than breathing for Amanda to give her more and more, she finds, tilting her head and shivering as Sloane mouths warm, wet kisses along her jaw and up to her ear. “I- I want-“

“I know,” Sloane murmurs patiently, her free hand petting Amanda’s cheek as she takes one more lazy kiss before releasing her. Her hands trail down to Holliday’s thick and heavy belt- They don’t fumble with it even as the shipwright takes her preoccupation as a chance to lavish her with kisses, to nuzzle along the line of her jaw; It comes undone with a metallic click, and Sloane catches it before it hits the ground, stopping what would have been a loud clatter and setting it down lightly.

Holliday’s pants, she finds, are quite loose around the waist otherwise. They hang off her hips, and Sloane nudges Amanda back so that she has the space to start working them off, a breathy laugh leaving the shipwright that suddenly pitches into nerves. 

“Y’know, deputy, my leg-“

“I know,” Sloane says levelly again, brushing her thumb along the curve of Amanda’s hip before stopping to look up at her. “Do you want me to touch? Or is it easier for you if I ignore it?” The words are offered in a way that makes it very clear she doesn’t mind either way. That same warm affection from earlier inflected as she brushes along the zipper that trails along the inside of Amanda’s right thigh down to her knee, Holliday shivers and pins her lips with her teeth for a moment.

“Whatever you want,” she says after a beat of silence, and Sloane seems to search her face for confirmation before she nods ever so faintly, letting Amanda steal one more kiss before helping her work off her pants. Sloane won’t let herself think about this too hard - Wandering thoughts lead to dread like nothing else, and for once in her life she doesn’t want to ponder consequences - she nudges Amanda up her body with a soft hum, breathing in deep and brushing her lips along her inner thigh as calloused hands smooth over the swell of her hips.

It is impossible to ignore the way Amanda’s breath hiccups. Sloane would never want to. She opens her eyes for a moment, brown flicking up to meet blue so wide as she smooths a hand over Holliday’s stomach, before wet blonde curls brush her nose and she sighs her content, closing them once more. She can still feel Amanda’s eyes on her, watching her so intently, and Holliday swallows a yelp of a sound as Sloane’s tongue laves between her legs for the first time. It’s a conscious effort not to sink down onto her entirely, one that Sloane aids with a firm grip on her thighs- But Amanda trembles nonetheless, hissing profanities and reaching down to thread her fingers through graying hair as Sloane’s mouth seems to lay claim to all of her. It’s the warmest thing she has ever felt.

“Deputy,” she begins,

“Sloane,” the Titan corrects, stopping to do so, and Amanda keens as she peers down at her. She can see the shine of her own slick, starting just beneath the other woman’s nose. She squeezes her thighs together without thinking, and Sloane squeezes back.

“Can you- With your fingers…”

“Of course.”

The shipwright lets out a pant at the response, rolling her eyes before they flutter shut once more and her toes curl, an airy, overwhelmed laugh cutting itself off with a soft whine. With one less hand on her hips, it’s harder to support herself upright- She slouches forward, leaning heavily on her own arm as her free hand continues to pet Sloane’s hair- And when she feels calloused fingertips brush along the apex of her thighs, she whimpers sharply. 

Sloane isn’t teasing; The gentle, steady passes of her tongue over her clit are already dizzying, but as one digit sinks into her up to the knuckle, and Amanda keens once more, buckling somewhat before catching herself. She doesn’t have to think about it- She sinks down onto Sloane, and she feels the older woman purr between her legs, keeping pace. Amanda is slick around her, tighter than Sloane could have imagined- She tests another digit, feels Holliday take it with ease, and though the sound from above her is muffled by the younger woman’s thighs, experience tells her all she needs to know. She crooks her fingers, stroking slow and deep; Amanda swallows a sound, trembles, and grows ever more tightly wound. Sloane can  _ feel _ it. 

She does it again.

There is a lot to be said for the taste of Amanda on her lips, surrounding her senses, occasionally depriving her of her chances to breathe. Sloane doesn’t care that her lungs burn, when they do- It’s worth it for the way Holliday twitches and gasps on top of her, holding all the control but somehow claiming none of it. Amanda has stopped petting her hair- Now she just grasps it tightly, and the Titan can tell she is nearly finished. She wants to ask a million things, but she is all but silent as she pets Holliday into coming unraveled from the inside out; There is a pitched gasp of a sound, a groan and a growl mixed with her name that is so very Amanda- And Sloane feels her buckle and tighten around her fingers, milking them deeper and urging her on until overstimulation makes the shipwright draw back, trembling and breathless, to stare at her partner in a daze.

Sloane eases her off her fingers, and wipes her mouth on the sleeve of her combat suit, staring up at Holliday in turn. Amanda swallows thickly.

“What are we going to do, Sloane?”

The question could mean a thousand things. Sloane settles on the only thing she knows to be true.

“We’re going to win,” she says firmly, hoarsely, voice rough and warm and certain.

Holliday nods slowly after a long silence, rubbing the new marks on her neck and peering down at the Titan.

“Okay,” she replies, “okay.”

“Okay?”

Another nod, before Holliday reaches up to rub her face, peering down at Sloane with a look in her eyes.

“Okay. Now can we do that again?”

Sloane has a way of making everything sound easy, she thinks, and doesn’t mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> (downs shot) Another one! Jokes aside I can't keep my terrible hands off of in game lines and the inspiration for this one came from... I don't know. Every single line from every adventure and story mission on Titan? There's too much fraternization in the tone there for me to ignore and there isn't enough Sloane Thirst in the world. As always, feel free to leave a comment - I don't bite!


End file.
